1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a polymer membrane for a battery, a method of preparing the same and a battery including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various kinds of porous membranes have been actively developed for batteries. A porous membrane is used in a polymer electrolyte membrane for a fuel cell, a separator for a rechargeable battery, a cell barrier for an electrolysis condenser, a variety of filters, a moisture permeable water proof membrane, a precision filter membrane, and so on.